Watashi no amai
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: I can't believe it I'm being accepted to Mount Blanc Academy this is an absolute dream, somebody pinch me! No not literary I want to stay if it is. There's also three guys here that may seem to take a liking to me, but I'm not too sure. Arg! Why do guys have to be so confusing? Why can't they just be a book, easy to read? Anyways find out what happens in my pursuit of love & sweets
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Accepted?

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

**Flashback 6 months before…**

"Momoko are you sure you want to-"

"Shush Kaoru let me concentrate" I say as I put the finishing touches to the strawberry shortcake I had just made. Hi there I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi I love the color pink and any shade of it; I love, love, sweet things especially eye candy, I love cute things, I also like to cosplay, and one of my favorite things to do is make sweets. I bet you never knew that about me! I've been making sweets for a while now, but I enjoy eating others, but now I want to switch that around. I want to have others smile and be happy when they eat something I make.

So my dream is to become a Patisserie and to have others enjoy my sweets and right now I'm applying for a high school that mainly focuses on making sweets which is perfect for me since my grades in the other areas aren't too great. There's a person coming to taste my cake, but I had to record the process so it didn't seem like I was cheating. Also the school I'm trying to enter sounds like a place from candy land it's called Mount Blanc Academy, see doesn't it? But not only is the program perfect, but there's also so many drool worthy eye candy. I really hope I get in.

Before the girls and I had wanted to go to the same school, but our likes are so different from one another's so we have to separate some time, but here's the good news. The school Miyako which specializes for artists is close to the school I want to go to and the school Kaoru plans on going to a school which is famous for it's amazing sport teams she had also gotten a scholarship to go there which helps out a lot. Oh yeah I almost forgot we're now 15 and going into our first year of high school.

"There I finished" I say with a smile as I wipe away the beads of sweat on my forehead.

"It's so cute Momoko I'm sure you'll be able to get in" Miyako says jumping on me giving me a hug.

"The thing is how does it taste?" Kaoru says eyeing me obviously challenging me.

"Then why don't you taste it" I say with a sadistic smile. Somehow over the past three years Kaoru has grown to hate sweets and love the taste of sour, but even when I make her honey lemon slices she still thinks there to sweet and when I give one to Miyako she makes the funniest face I bet even if her fan boys saw her they would run for the hills, yeah it's that bad.

"No I'm good" she says putting her hands up in defense.

"Ok then Miyako would you-"

"Times up" a very large plump lady says slamming the door open and comes over to inspect my cake. "It looks good, but does it taste as good as it looks?" she asks and then cuts herself a slice and began to take a bite. As soon as she took it her fork dropped to the ground. Was it really that bad? I know I'm not that good, but to do that it breaks my heart. "Th-this is-"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you had it I don't know what I was thinking trying to enter such an elite school" I say with a deep bow and she begins to what I think is a laugh, but honestly speaking it sounded like a cat choking on a fur ball.

"My dear this is one of the best cakes I've tasted by an amateur as I've been informed you had no experience at all except for just at your house with no lessons at all" she says in a joyful tone. "I bet my name on it that you're name will go down as one of the best patisserie."

"That's wonderful so you think I'll be able to get in?" I ask my eyes twinkling.

"I know so dear I can't wait to see you there good-bye my dear" she says waving as she exited.

**One week ago…**

"This is it we all have our letters right?" I ask gripping my huge envelope. I've waited three weeks for the others to get there's and I've been dying of curiosity to find out if I've been accepted or not.

"Yup" they both say together. They both seemed to be gripping there envelopes as tight as I was.

"Okay 3" I start off.

"2" Kaoru says and we all get ready to rip it open.

"Baloney" Miyako says happily and then bursts out into a fit of giggles as we glare at her. "Oh, fine you guys have no sense of humor" Miyako says.

"We were waiting for you to get your letter" Kaoru says through her teeth and I nod.

"Okay 1" she says and we tear our envelopes open.

"I've been accepted!" I scream and I feel my eyes turning moist.

"Me too" Kaoru says looking at the envelope like it was a joke. "Guess all that studying does pay off."

"Me three" Miyako says and we all pull each other in for a group hug this is it were we would finally break apart.

**Present day…**

"Now Momoko remember no going off with strangers especially with an older-"

"Okay dad I get it" I say blushing a deep red. This is the third time we've gone through this conversation, in the car!

"Fine, fine you know I love you Momo I just don't want you to get hurt" he says and I nod as I get out of the car and so does he.

"You know you don't have to go through with this you could always go to a high school closer" he says as he helped me get my luggage out.

"Dad I'm only 20 miles away I'll be fine don't worry and besides it's not like I'm going to college or anything. Bye bye" I say and I kiss his cheek.

"I'll miss you" I hear him say from behind.

"I'll miss you too" I say twirling to look back and then stop to look at Mount Blanc Academy and I smile to myself. This is it I think to myself as I head toward the dormitory.

* * *

**Sylvie: Yeah I know what you're thinking 'another story? again! seriously just work on your other ones or at least do the stories you say you're going to do.' But I actually have a good excuse I've wroten a story for both Kaoru and Miyako so it's only fair right? Anyways this is not going to be like Yumiero Patisserie I promise, but there will be three guys. Can you guess who? Ta-ta for now~ ^3^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Stupid Deal

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

"Excuse me ma'am" I say looking at the window and behind it was a lady with too much make-up on typing away on her computer.

"Hello dear and what would you like?" She says not looking up. Seriously? First day here and you're sign above your window thingy says 'dorm adviser.' What the heck do you think I want?

"I was actually wondering if I could know where my dorm is and if I can get the key" I say. Don't say anything smart resist urge, I need to make a good impression.

"Of course dear just tell me your name" she says still not looking up.

"Akatsutsumi Momoko" I answer.

"I've heard quite a lot about you, you had managed to impress one of our hardest taste testers. You're exam to get in wasn't the greatest, but good enough to get in" she says. With this job you must have a headache from having so much information about people. "You will be in the sugar sugar dorm I must warn you it is Co-Ed because this is where the best of the best go to stay there. Now I hope you have a wonderful time your roommate will be a girl so don't worry" she says giving me a smile, but her eyes don't leave the screen. That certainly was a warm welcome I think to myself as I grab the map and look for the sugar sugar dorm.

Co-Ed that seems scary, I know I'm boy crazy, but what if there's a bunch of perverts there? I make my way and I find it was really small so there mustn't be that many people inside.  
"I don't give a fuck if it was a fake" I hear a deep husky voice says with an accent that I couldn't quite tell where it was from.

"Dex you have to admit it was funny" I hear someone chuckle.

"It was not Brick you brat! I'm going to get some are and if you're still here well, you better wish you listened" the same voice says and then the door opens scratching the tip of my nose.

"Ouch" I say dropping my bags in my hand to protect my nose. Already I'm getting hurt I'm somewhat of a klutz, but this time I had nothing to do with hurting myself.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry are you ok?" A boy with blue eyes covered by framed glasses and red curly hair. He wore a white button up shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes.

"Y-yeah it's only my nose" I say covering my nose and pull it away.

"Looks like it's scraped come in and I'll clean it" he says giving me a warm smile and I blush. Drool worthy eye candy alert!

"O-okay" I say grabbing my stuff and walk in.

"Are you staying here with us?" He asks and I nod. "That's good just steer clear of Brick you wouldn't want to be his next victim. Candi your roommate is here" he says and a girl comes in. She had dark brown hair except for her bangs that were dyed to the color of the rainbow, she had neon orange eyes, she had an eyebrow piercing, piercings all around her ears, she wore a black tied up tee, underneath you could see a rainbow tank top, she had ripped up jeans, black tights underneath, and orange high tops.

"Hey I'm Martin Lucy, but a lot of people like to call me Candi since that's my skill, making candy" she says with a grin.

"Hi Martin-san" I say as the boy helps me up on a stool and gets the first aid kit out.

"No need to be so formal here we are all sugar high here except for Dex here who always acts like there's something up his butt" Candi says with a smile.

"Thank you so much for that wonderful introduction" he says not looking at her as he looked around for something in the box.

"No problem" she says sticking out her tongue which was surprisingly pierced. "I'll bring these bags up to our room and I'll get the other two guys" she says and drags my bags up the stairs.

"Sorry she comes on a little strong you'll get use to her. I certainly did" he said giving me a smile and I couldn't help, but smile back. "Okay this may sting a bit" he says and brings a puff ball to my nose and it stung a little. "All done" he says after he puts on a band-aid.

"Aww, look Brick the two of you match" a boy with orangish/brownish hair and light brown eyes. He wore a dark blue jacket, with a black sleeveless tee that fit him so perfectly it showed off his well developed abs, black basketball shorts, and he wore Nikes. I would die a happy person if I actually saw him shirtless.

"Don't even compare someone so ugly to me" a boy with long orange hair covered by a red hat that was switched backwards and he had blood red eyes. He wore a dark red sweat shirt that said 'Adidas,' black basketball shorts that had a red stripe going down, and black and red Adidas. He's also really- wait hag!

"Just a minute brat-" I say coming over to him and point at him with each word until he cuts me off.

"Have you ever heard of personal space" he asks obviously annoyed.

"Ever heard of manners" I growl.

"Why would I use that on garbage like you?" he says giving me a stare down.

"Says you, how much you want a bet I can have you fall in love with me by the end of the semester?" I say and turn around crossing my arms and puffing out my cheeks.

"Ha as if and fine you've got yourself a deal, but if I win you have to leave"

"Deal and if I win you have to streak all around the campus" I say glaring at him. Oh, no what the heck have I done now? I should have learned my lesson about not opening my big fat mouth I think to myself as I cry a lake inside of my head. If I lose I want be able to reach my dream, instead I'll have to go to some ratty old school where there's a bunch of yankees, I would graduate top of my class, and then I would have to go work at McDonalds because no college would except me.

"Deal" he says and we shake on it. Why am I so stupid?

"Ooookay then why don't we all introduce ourselves now?" the boy called Dex suggests and they all nod.

"Urawa Natsuki grade 10" the boy with light brown eyes says and then winks at me.

"McPherson Dexter grade 10" Dex says giving me a smile. Wait, I know that accent it's German.

"Jojo Brick grade 10" the boy I made a deal with says as he scowls at me.

"And I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko" I say and Natsuki comes toward me.

"It's nice to meet you princess Akatsutsumi" he says taking a strand of my hand and kisses it.

"Wh- what was that" I say getting dizzy and he smiles at me.

"It was a greeting and a wish for you to have success here" he says and I nod blushing madly.

"Well, then sorry for not staying invisible, but I think it's time Momo-chan comes to check out her room" Candi says winking at me and makes her way over to me and pulls me out of the living room.

* * *

**Sylvie: Well, isn't this going to be more interesting? Okay so I have a recipe for disaster for you guys: first time archery people, super sucky bows, idiots!, and don't forget the most important your electricity going off and on. Put all of these together and you get Sylvie hit with a bow. Thank goodness it wasn't anything worse and I was the only one TnT go figure right? Ta-ta for now~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dexter he belongs to whoever owns him**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Three Whats?

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

"Well, you certainly have some balls and I thought my new roommate would be some stuck up snob" Candi says as she leads me to our room.

"Nope and why exactly do I have balls?" I ask. Never thought I would ever say that.

"You're going up against the biggest heart breaker of the big three" she answers me.

"The big what?" I ask and she sighs.

"I've been living with these guys since we were in fifth grade and we've been learning how to make sweets and all, but they're also are the best looking, they have the best grades, and make the best sweets in our school since primary school. All of this went to Brick's head so now of course he believes himself to be the leader of the big three and pretty much all the girls want to sleep with him. If his fan girls find out about that little deal you made with him they'd- wait you said you would make him streak I guess some would like that" she says trailing off. "Anyways here's our room I'm going to go to the showers if you'd like to join me it's just downstairs pretty much everything you need is in this building" she says as she grabs her stuff to shower and leaves the room.

It was pretty plain only two beds, two dressers, a room to a toilet, one vanity, and that was about it. It looked like Candi still hadn't unpacked. I begin to until I smell something so sweet luring me to follow it. It had a creamy kind with a bit of honey it smelt so good. I followed my nose until I came to a small cafe.

"Super Luck?" I say out loud, it looked so nice it reminded me so much of, I can't remember it's such a distant memory. It's going to kill me trying to remember what this cafe reminds me of.  
I open the door and was greeted with sweet smells and the chime of a bell. "Shimase" a younger girl says with a smile and gives me a small bow.

"Let me show you to your table" she says and I nod. I have a bit of loose change I should be able to buy at least one cake. I take a seat and pick up the menu.

"Hi there do you mind if I sit with you?" That boy called Natsuki asks and I nod. "You really have some guts" he says giving me a teasing smile.

"So I've been told" I say with a sigh.

"You upset with that bet you made" he asks and not realizing it I was nodding. "The trick, Akatsutsumi-San is you can't fall for him you ever slightly like him more than he like you, you will end up falling on your butt and have to leave" he says with a chuckle.

"Sorry if I'm being rude, but why exactly do you care?" And he gives me the same teasing grin.  
"I wouldn't like a cute girl like you having to lose your dream" he says and I blush. "Why don't I buy you something for good luck? A number nine over hear with the B styled bubble tea."

"You didn't have to do that" I say as the treats started to come our way.

"I did though hope you enjoy" he says and I look down at the sweet. It was small and was about half of an oval, but the tip was a point since it was styled in a twirl, the creases were small, on it were a few slices of lemons, and underneath you could see the base of the cake.

I took one bite and the taste sent ripples of delight onto my tongue, it wasn't like anything I had ever tasted before it was light and fluffy and it melted right onto my tongue.

"What do you think?" He asks me.

"Well, the taste seems like, how would you say it reminds me of cloud nine because of how relaxing it is" I say blushing a tad bit.

"You're taste buds are right on the spot, that's what this cake is called Cloud Nine designed by one of the top patisseries who had studied here" he says giving me a smile.

"I better get going I need to take a shower" I say and he nods as I start to leave. I run up to my room and grab my towel, soap, shampoo, conditioner, and other toiletries.

I run down and I run into someone. "Owie, oh my gosh" I say and I look down. Oh, no I was sitting on top of Brick and all he had on was a towel around his waist.

"What the heck would you watch where you're going" he says rubbing his head and then his eyes met mine. "Are you a pervert or something?" He says and then it feels like a ten ton rock had fell on my head.

"Why are you wondering the dorm half naked?!" I scream at him as I hit him.  
"I'm not the one on top of the half naked guy" he screams at me.

"What" I hear Dexter say. Oh, gosh if he see's us like this he might get the wrong idea and why is Brick grinning like that? He starts to straighten up and then pulls me close and his lips touched mine. It was a forceful kiss not like the first kiss I would have ever imagined. The one I always imagined would be as sweet as a crepe. Not forceful and bitter sweet it wasn't even sweet at all it was just horrible.

"You bastard" I cuss as I slap him as soon as we parted tears threatening to fall. It's going to be easy not falling in love with him now.

"Jojo what did you do?" Dexter demands.

"Tried to make you jealous and have her look bad" he says pointing at me and I cover my mouth. This seals the deed. I run into the showers and wash my hair and body. I put my hair up with the towel to hold it up and I enter the bath part.

This is just so hard I haven't even been to the opening ceremony yet and so much has happened. And what's up with that Brick guy I mean seriously someone trying to make everyone else miserable has to have some serious problems right? I know I shouldn't meddle, but maybe I should I find out what makes him like that. Or I shouldn't because he stole my first kiss and it was the worst experience of my life.

* * *

**Sylvie: Well, that's that hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Also if you haven't checked out my poll now please do now XD~Ta-ta for now**


	4. Chapter 4

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

"I'm so sleepy" I yawn and put my hand inches away from my mouth.

"Told you not to go to sleep so late" Candi said fully awake.

"I couldn't help it I was too excited for today" I say and slump back.

"What's so important about opening ceremony?" She asks arching an eyebrow.

"Everything, you meet new people, you get to show off how you look in your new school uniform, and it's the first day to a great school year" I say and she rolls her eyes.

"You're way to optimistic she says with a sigh and then faces me."Let's get two things straight about this place" she says with a serious expression and I nod my head with a look of determination on my face.

"One don't even go near the big three you'll be torn apart faster than that" she says snapping her fingers and my eyes widen. "Second never ever try looking a fan girl in the eyes you'll see" she pauses a moment to shiver. "J-just don't do it."

"Hello everyone and welcome to Mount Blanc Academy-"

**After the opening ceremony...**

"I can't believe you fell asleep the whole time" Candi says sweat dropping as we went to our first class.

"I couldn't help it I was so sleepy" I say rubbing my eyes and slouching a bit.

"Are you ok Momoko-San?" Dexter says coming up to me.

"Y-yes" I stutter and then straighten up a bit and my hands comb through my hair trying to look a little but presentable. 'Don't go near the big three' I hear Candi say in my head and I shake my head back and forth.

"I can take you to the nurse if you want" he said looking at me with a look of concern. I look over to Candi who put her index finger to her neck and slowly went across it and she points over to a group of girls who's eyes were burning with hatred.

My hand quickly goes to my neck and then I meet Dexter's gaze. "I-I'll be fine thank you for your concern" I say giving him a slight bow and I then flee the scene to my first class.

"You weren't kidding" I say with a sigh as we trudged up the stairs and Candi nodded.

"This girls are the scariest things, someone should just create a fan girl horror movie" she says with a laugh and I join with her.

"So do the guys now this goes on behind their backs?" I ask and she shakes her head back and forth.

"Nope, in front of them they are the nicest girl and then when another fan is in their sights it's pretty much murder" she says and I give her a questioning look. "Eh, hem let me explain there are higher class fan girls then others, first up are ones who are absolute fans who have everything of them from merchandise or even a sweet they made-"

"M-merchandise?"

"Hush don't interrupt me, second the ones who aren't that big as the first, but they do have authority over the third group, and the third group are standard fan girls who just like giving the big three things they make. It's stupid if you ask me" she says with a shrug as we enter the room. Natsuki-Kun was there and he gave me a smile, the girls next to him turned and glared at me. I face him a wry smile and followed after Candi.

"So what did you choose? There was art, gym, or music" she asks and as she said each one she put up a finger.

"Well, I actually chose gym" I say with a shrug.

"Really she says and then tilts her head and examines me."No offense or anything, but you don't seem like the athletic type, hell none of us here really are."

"Well, I thought that I would be spending more time around sweets I would end up gaining more calories soo" I say waiting for her to understand and she gives me a nod.

"I get it" she says with a smile. "You better take your seat I heard rumors that this teacher is really strict" she says giving me a gentle shove toward my assigned seat that was shown up on the board.

"Why am I stuck to sit with the idiot" I hear a voice say above me and I look up to see Kaito and I sigh.

"My name isn't 'the idiot' it's Momoko at least try and remember it" I scream at him and I hear the sliding door shut.

I turn around to see a really short and skinny lady with eyes that felt like they could turn a person cold. "Miss, I do not tolerate such ruckus please remember that" she says to me with a stern voice as she glared at me.

"Y-yes ma'am" I say with a bow and I heard a few snickers go around. It's better not to make a scene I don't think it would really be worth it.

"Anyways I am miss Kon and you will all refer to me as Kon-sensei I'll be taking roll now" she says and her voice begins to fade away as I drift off to sleep. Now I know why Kaoru likes to sleep in class, maybe I should do it more often. I woke up startled by a loud noise and I saw Kon-sensei glaring down at me and to the side of me was a huge pile of books.

"Amatsutsuki-san you are not making a good impression as punishment go take these books to the literature department" she says in a stern manner, I hear someone snicker so I look over to see Kaito who was snickering. "You think that's funny, huh?" she asks tilting her head slightly and he gulps. "If you're not going to answer me then, fine you can just join her" she says taking half of the books from my pile to his. I quickly grab the books and try to make a getaway, I really didn't want to be near him after finding out how cruel he is.

"Oi, will you cool it?" I hear him say and catches up to me. Another reason for me to take gym, I'm incredibly slow.

"Hmph" I say facing the other way avoiding from looking into his eyes and he snickers.

"Do you think your better than me or something?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I never said that" I say and tried to speed up my pace so I wouldn't have to be near him, but it wasn't any use he easily caught up with me each time. "What's your deal?" I say still not looking at him.

"Nothing your just, amusing I guess you would say" he says with a light chuckle.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I ask looking at him a blush was already on my cheeks.

"I don't know, you're just not like other girls" he says. Is that suppose to be an insult? I felt myself trip over my feet and he helped steady me. "You ok?" he asks looking me in the eyes and my blush darkens.

"Y-yes now let's hurry and get back to class" I stutter and then speed away to the literature department.

**A few minutes later…**

"I can't believe they're making us put this stuff away" Kaito says with a sigh and the looks over to me. "You need some help?" He asks arching an eyebrow and I shake my head furiously back and forth.

"I can do it myself" I say and push the books forward. More importantly why do we have to put it on the top of the shelf. I felt something or someone loom over me and I felt the books be pushed forward, I turn around and see Kaito's chest. "I could have done it myself you know" I growl and he smirks at me touching my head.

"Sure you could have, shortie" he says his voice full of sarcasm and he gives me a genuine smile instead of a smirk,

"Wh-what are you doing?" I say as he starts to lean forward.

"Something" he murmurs inching closer and closer to me and then…

* * *

**Cosmic: **I feel so mean~ but I can't help it my touch deleted two chapters I was working on and I was more than 3/4 done with them, do you know how annoying that is?! Enough with my ranting I tarted a new poll so please check it out~Ta-ta for now


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

"Something" he murmurs inching closer and closer to me and then puts both of his hands up against the shelves blocking me from escaping.

"C-can you please stop this is kinda inappropriate" I stutter leaning against the shelves as his body started to make contact.

"And? You wanted me to fall for you isn't this the perfect way? You should seduce me, go on" he says with a smirk as one of his hands cupped my chin forcing me to look into his eyes.

I get it now, I'm nothing, but a joke to him. Fine then if he wants to play like that I might as well I thought to myself as I started to inch closer to him until are lips were centimeters apart. Then he slipped away last second and I ended up falling over myself and he burst out laughing.

"Oh, my gosh you actually fell for that! How much of an idiot are you?" He asks between laughs.

I felt like I was on the verge of tears, but I sucked it up and stood up tall and made my way over to him. "That was really funny, huh? You wanna know what I think is funny" I say going up onto one of the shelves.

"A joke book" he says and then gulps to see what I had grabbed.

"No revenge" I say swatting him done with the biggest book I could hold over my head. "Ha, that's what you get for making fun of me you jerk" say rather proudly and then I look to him and see that he wasn't getting up. "K-Kaito?" I say bending down and poked his head. "This isn't funny" I say and the worst possible things come to mind. Wh-what if I killed him, then I would certainly die at the wrath of his fan girls.

I should just take him to the nurse I thought to myself as I took both of his hands and out them over my shoulder attempting to carry him on my back. "There I got it" I say as I finally managed to get him on top of my back.

"I don't want to though" I hear him say and then he moved a bit which made me collapse under his weight.

"Your too heavy" I say and then started to squirm trying to get out from underneath him. I feel his arms wrap around my neck and murmured something into my ear, but I couldn't hear him. Someone please save me!

"Looks like I found you two oh, where'd you guys go?" Candi says opening the door looking side to side.

"Down here" I say frantically. "Please help me he's squishing me."

"Oh, my gosh this is wow. You certainly have some moves Momoko-san" she said busting into a fit of giggles and then fishes something out of her pocket.

"Oh, please no Candi I beg as she then took a few pictures with her phone.

"Why? This would be perfect to show during your wedding. I can see it now _The moment I fell for her_" she says and then continued to laugh.

"Not funny now please help me out" I say and she sighs and pulled me out from under him. "So what should we do with him?" I ask her and a wide grin was brought to her face.

"I have a few sharpies in my pocket" she says and I smirk.

"Let's do it" I say and she passes me a marooned colored sharpie.

**A few minutes later…**

"That was great" I snicker and Candi nods.

"So where exactly should we put him?" she asks and I shrug.

"We can just leave him in the hallways, that way no one would know we did it" I say and she nods.

"Sounds good to me, man Kon-sensei is going to have a cow when we get back" she groaned as she grabbed Kaito's left arm and I grabbed his right pulling him out of the supply closet for the literature department.

"Yeah should we run back to the class?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Nah it's not worth the effort" she says and I nod. We walked back to class and Kon-sensei certainly did have a cow, we were punished and had to take up the cleaning responsibilities for this week. I slugged back to my seat and I fell all of a sudden and not because of my usual clumsiness, but because someone had stuck their foot out in front of me.

"Oh, my gawd I'm so sorry are you ok?" she asks and you could tell she was faking concern. She put one hand on my shoulder and brought me closer to her until her lips had touched my ear. "Don't you even try getting close to the princes your just a piece of trash to them and they only pretend to be nice to you because they're such nice people so don't even think of getting comfortable up in that dorm" she said her words were cold and were laced with jealousy. I looked into her eyes and all I saw was hatred.

"Tsumiakadzu-san" Kon-sensei says raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry sensei, I was just taking to Amatsutsuki-san" she says and I slowly stand up and glare at her.

"What I do doesn't concern you" I say softly enough for only her to hear me before I went back to my seat.

"Don't mind her she's total bitch, been jealous of me forever" Candi says putting her hands behind her head and put her feet up on the desk.

"It's not like I do" I say to myself.

**A few minutes later...  
**  
"Ok girls will be playing volleyball and boys will be playing soccer" the coach says and we all nod. I started my stretches and one girl with short brunette hair tied with a light green handkerchief tied around her head and hazel eyes comes up to me.

"Hi there" she chimes.

"Hi" I say smiling at her.

"Your new to this campus right?" She asks and I nod. "I'm Russell Mika, but you can just call me Mika I specialize in breads" she says giving me a smile.

"Russell?" I ask and she nods.

"I came from Colorado and my parents moved here because of their job, but I'm 100% American" she says with a shrug and I noticed her accent.

"I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko" I say and she smiles at me.

"Enough with the chit chat girls or I'll mark you down" the teacher says.

"Ok sensei" Mika says and then looks to me and gave me an encouraging smile before she ran off.

"Let's go" the couch says and then handed the ball to the girl behind me. We started off good, I realized that the girl from before was on the other team playing my position and she looked really angry.

"Go Momoko" Mika says as the ball goes high into the sky. I nod to her and get up closer to the net and jump prepared to hit it. The girl across from me got more height though and managed to spike it right before me and it somehow ended up hitting me on the nose.

"Momoko you ok?" Mika asks rushing up to me.

"She obviously isn't gosh can't she get out of the way now I'm going to look like the bad guy" the girl says pouting a bit.

"Shut up this isn't about you and like she would have had time you probably aimed right at her" Mika screamed at her.

"See I told you I would look like the bad guy" she says.

"Mika it's fine" I say and she looks at me sadly.

"Sensei can I take Momoko to the nurses?" she asks and the teacher turns around and scowls.

"Like I can trust you, Natsuki-kun take Amatsutsuki-san to the health room I expect you back in ten you hear me!" he shouts at Natsuki who nodded and ran up to me.

"How's your nose?" he asks as we made our way to the health room.

"It feels fine" I say keeping my words short.

"You sure?" he ask and I nod furiously.

"I think I know he rest of the way you can go now" I say waving him off.

"Nope you've been acting really weird is it because of that ball hitting you?" he asks.

"N-no it's just I don't want to trouble you at all" I stutter and he smiles at me and wraps his arm around my…

**Continue Onward?**

**Save game here…**

* * *

**Cosmic**: Haha I got it XD I'll make this story like it's a roleplay game now that's original right? lol let's see maybe I should have a certain amount for reviews for the game to move on like their coins or something *nods and then points at veiwer* that's it a total of five reviews for the game to continue onward!~Ta-ta for now

**Ali:** I think she's serious about this (in the background **Cosmic:** Hell yeah :3)


	6. Chapter 6

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

"N-no it's just I don't want to trouble you at all" I stutter and he smiles at me and wraps his arm around my waist.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" he said and then lifted me up so he was carrying me bridal style.  
"I'm not that hurt you can put me down" I say flustered and I heard him snicker.

"Amatsutsuki, you can't possibly think that's the easiest way to get rid of me" he says beaming at me and I blush a bright red.

"B-but you might get a low grade in class besides the bleeding stopped I'm fine, perfectly extremely fine" I say fidgeting with my hands.

"Nope sorry and friends come first to me" he says determined.

"Well, what about the bet me and Jojo made" I say, making quite the point.

"I think you'll be able to make him fall for you and seeing him streak wouldn't be that entertaining to me, but seeing how awkward he'll be around girls after that would be" he says.

"You think I can?" I say my voice uneven.

"Yeah, you're quite the charmer and you're also interesting not at all like the usual starstruck fan girl we get here" he says a light blush covering his cheeks.

I-is this a confession what do I do? I'm not even prepared for this at all, I mean we just met and everything, but then again he is really really nice.

"In my point of view of course besides Kaito is really into those types of girls" he says with a gentle smile.

I'm so confused was that a confession or not well, me being me it probably wasn't I thought sadly.

"Anyways let's get you to the health room he says and I nod and he carried me the rest of the way to the nurse.

"You can let go of me now" I say as soon as we reached the door to the health room.

"No way you might be too light headed to walk" he says being stubborn and I sigh.

"If you drop me-"

"Relax you'll be fine I got this covered he says and using his foot he managed to get the sliding door open.

"Impressive" I say gaining a bit of confidence to talk to him normally and he smiles at me.

"Thanks" he says settling me down onto the bed and I sat there still for a moment.

"Looks like the nurse isn't here" I say and he nods slowly.

"Do you want some company while you wait?" He asks and I blush slightly.

"Wouldn't you get in trouble though?" I ask and he shrugs and takes a seat next to me.

"That could be possible, but I want to learn more about you" he says and I felt Cupid's arrow strike my heart.

"O-ok what do you want to learn about me?" I ask as I fidget with my hands my cheeks flushed with embarrassment as I heard my heart go doki doki.

"Will you stupid lovey dovey couple shut up!" I hear Kaito's voice say and I turn around to see him, his knees on the bed as his hand touched the curtains that separated the beds.

**Bonus chapter unlocked of: Greens**

**Play bonus chapter or continue on?**

**Game saved**

* * *

**Cosmic: **I'm planning on this story to become interactive like I would put up a poll with three suggestions that you guys can pick and whichever choice has the most on the third or fourth day I'll do that one. Now do you guys want the bonus chapter and tell me if I should do the poll thing in your review!


	7. Bonus Chapter: Greens 1

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"I hope you're ready to get your ass handed to you pretty boy" I say dribbling the ball glaring at the thorn in my side ever since I got here. Jojo Shiro the green eyed pretty boy who's never been defeated, but I'm prepared to break that streak.

"Bring it hot shot and don't forget that little bet we made" Shiro says smirking as he then waved to his fan girls who turned star struck.

"Oh, please like you'll win against me" I say wondering which maneuver I should use to outsmart him.

"You bet, doll" he said and then I snapped.

"You're dead" I scream dribbling the ball forward and feinted left so he would come at me this way which worked. Maneuvering the ball I kept it in my position and made my way pass him and kept my pace as fast as I could go and I took the shoot to score which made its way into the goal perfectly.

"She made it" my fan girl's screamed jumping up and down cheering.

"Told you, you couldn't win" I say smirking at him and he just smiles at me.

"That's because I let you win didn't want to damage your pride" he said rubbing my hair and I remove his hand.

"Yeah right" I say sticking my tongue out at him and he smirks at me pulling me close to him.

"I'm still going to get what I want" he says and I push him away from me.

"That's what you think there's no way in the entire universe that I'd ever fall for someone like you" I scream at him and he chuckles.

"You're right, you'll probably end up stumbling into love and that certainly would be the first for you right?" he says and I stood there flushed and drenched in sweat.

"Whatever" I say waving him off hoping he wouldn't be able to see my blushing face.

"Not whatever" he says grabbing my wrist and holding me close. I felt his lips press against mine at first it seemed sweet, but it became more forceful and lustful. I melted into the kiss and felt my strength became weaker and weaker. He was the first to pull away and I felt myself feel disappointed for some reason. His face came closer to mine once again, but they avoided my lips instead they came to my ear. "I want to be all of your firsts" he whispers into my ear and licks the shell of my ear.

"Wh-what the hell!" I shout at him staggering away from him as soon as my strength came back.

He smirked at me and all of a sudden he was surrounded by a group of girls sweeping him up and the last ones gave me dirty looks.

"Hey Kaoru" Kyoko says with a towel on her neck with a huge smile. She was at least a year younger than me, was given the impression of being cool and spicy. A lot of guys hit on her, but they soon learned not to.

"Hey" I say grinning at her and she nods at me.

"Nice job with Jojo he really needs to be taught a lesson" she says and I nod.

"How 'bout that Hoshina-kun" I ask and she grunts.

"Let's not even talk about it" she says putting her hands behind her head and I snicker.

"Oi, you two didn't forget about us did you?" Swimmer babe, Umi, says grinning at us with Usagi tailing behind her. Umi was captain of the swim team here, before she used to be a Japanese beauty. Ivory colored skin and long straight black hair, but now her hair was a dark tan because of all the time she was out in the sun, her hair was sun and chlorine bleached blond, and she had a few freckles now. She too was hit on because guys often thought she sold her body because of the way she looked.

_"No way we couldn't forget you two, _that's what you two should be saying" Usagi says scolding us and we both nod.

"Let's head to the dormitories then before any of the girls try to schedule us for a goukon" Kyoko says and we all make a face at her and she snickers. "Then let's go." (Goukon: a mixer: basically a huge blind date for a group)

"Oh, shoot I forgot something" I say looking through my bag. "You guys can go on a head I'll meet up with you later" I say starting off in a run and they nod.

"Good luck on your mission" I hear Usagi say and I smile. I ran up the stairs and passed by a staircase and my eyes widened at what I saw. Shiro was kissing one of the girls who had given me a dirty look. I felt my heart fall and my eyes burning because of the tears I was holding in. I continued to stare at them and I then saw Shiro's eyes open and soon widen as they saw me.

I panicked at first and ran off heading to the roof. "Matsubura wait!" I hear Shiro shout, but I ignore him and let my tears fall freely. I made it to the roof and I collapsed against the door and my tears fell for some reason.

_Did I really end up falling for him?_

**Next Bonus Chapter will be played in the next two levels...**

**Continue Onward?**

** Save game here…**

* * *

**Cosmic:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews and for those who voted thank you ^^


	8. Chapter 7

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

"Pfft" Natsuki says clasping a hand over his mouth and then started to laugh pointing at Kaito's face. "Your face" he said laughing and I even giggled a little bit.

"What about my face!?" Kaito demanded and then lost his balance and fell off the edge of the bed.

"You look like a bad cartoon character, ah my sides are hurting now" Natsuki says holding his sides as he laughed. I smiled seeing Kaito lose his cool, but went over to him holding out my hand waiting for him to accept it.

"Like I need help from someone like you, your just a klutz" he said getting up on his own a bit wobbly, but ended up loosing his balance and falling on top of me. Again.

"Get off of me!" I shout and then the sliding door slides open.

"What the hell? Why is there so much noise coming from here?" Dexter screamed and then he looked down to see us and he seemed flush. "Get off of her, Kaito" he said his voice more demanding than before.

"I don't think I will" Kaito says and then holds my wrists down and his face came closer to mine.

"No" I scream not wanting my second kiss to be stolen I...

**Bonus chapter received for blues...**

**Will you play or go onto next level?**

**Game saved...**

**Cosmic:** Hi everyone sorry for the really really short chapter, but this was the only way that I could see to end it so sorry. Now to the main point of this eh hem I'm going to be driving across the country for two whole weeks which means updates for stories will be very slow I apologize for the inconvenience (yes I spelled it right without autocorrect) also I'm uploading this chapter by iPod so let's see if I actually managed to upload this correctly


	9. Bonus Chapter: Blues 1

**Bubble's P.O.V.**

"The princes, the princes!" I heard girls scream scrambling to get to the courtyard and I sighed.

'Do things ever change' I ask myself with a sigh as I walked at a slow pace to the dorms.

"Hello my darlings" I heard a familiar voice say and I tried to block out all the squeals I heard.

"Oi, Miyako over here" I heard Nexa say an I headed over to Nexa and Ali.

"Hi girls" I say giving them my 100% smile.

"You're smile it's blinding me" Nexa said with a snicker as she shielded her eyes away from me.

"Sorry" I say now smiling sheepishly. The screaming girls continued and we all sighed.

"Those chicks need to get a life" Ali groaned and headed over to the shade.

"No kidding" Nexa muttered under her breath.

"Anyways!" I say cheerfully hoping to get them thinking something negative, although Ali seems to always be in a gloomy state. "What are you girls planning on doing today?"

"Well, I have a hot date tonight" Nexa said with a smirk.

"Really with who?" I ask getting starry eyed and Ali gave us both a look.

"Not who what, I have a hot date with my history book; I have a test in that class I have to study for" Nexa said laughing a bit.

"That's not nice, teasing me like that" I say hitting Nexa shoulder and she smiled at me, but her smile soon faltered and she now wore a look of surprise and Ali was actually looking up from her IPod and she had her mouth wide open.

I turned around to see a crowd of girls who were giving us death glares. Then I looked to the center of the crowd where Naman, Koumori, and Riku stood all standing there with funny looks on their faces.

"I wonder what we did to draw a crowd" Ali said oh-so-quietly as she stared at the princes and at one in particular. "Um, sorry to interrupt your gawking fest, but do you mind!" She shouted now becoming more vocal.

"How dare you!"

"They're the princes, how could you talk to them like that!"

"Are you trying to get more attention then you are now? What a freak"

"Hey would you back off!" Nexa shouted at them glaring at those girls as well as the boys.

"It is rude to stare" I said quietly as I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt.

"Back off you two you know I could always take these idiotic fan girls. They may not be the most fun to fight, but I haven't been let out of my cage for awhile now" Ali/Hachi said one eye was golden the other lavender and she grinned cracking her knuckles.

"Back down Hachi" Nexa said through her teeth glaring her down.

"Why should I?" Hachi glowered.

I looked between the two of them and then to those fan girls who towards us.

"Move it" one of them said pushing me down and they move towards the others.

"Well, this is definitely one of the biggest cat fights I've ever seen" I heard Naman say as I started to fall to the ground and I closed my eyes waiting for my body to hit the cold cement.

"Woah, careful there" someone said and I felt two hands grab my waist. When I finally looked up I saw two beautiful blue eyes looking straight into mine and between all of the madness I felt his soft his soft lips on mine stealing my first kiss; carefully reserved for my destined person.

**Continue Onward?**

**Save game here…**

* * *

**Cosmic: **That was shorter than expected… Hachi needs to learn to take orders as well, anyways don't forget to go check out the poll so you can vote for what happens next!


	10. Chapter 8

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

His lips had touched me again it felt like I was becoming just a toy to him now, not a regular person. I felt my chest tighten and tears fighting their way out of my eyes onto my cheek. I thought of every possible cuss word I thought of and threw them at him inside of my head and then kneed him in the soft spot as hard as I possibly could and he keeled over.

"You're the worst!" I scream at Brick and he looked at me one of his eyes closed.

"You should have just stopped when y-"

"Natsuki" Dexter said glaring him down.

"Is that what you do to show your authority by doing things that people don't want" I scream at him and he glared at me and got up.

"A girl like you would have liked that" he said his voice cold.

_SLAP._

"Don't tell me what I like and don't like and I'll tell you this you're definitely something I don't like" my voice laced with as much venom I could muster and I walked away keeping my composure with my pride still in contact as I walked away from the nurses office, but as I continued to walk down the hall way my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. I sighed and tried to pick myself up, but I just couldn't.

"Yo, Momoko" I heard someone say and I turned around to see Candy. "Let's head back to the dorm class has ended" she said holding her hand out to me.

**Time skip…**

"I can't believe I did all of that" I say holding my head, now returning back to my normal self as I spilled my guts to Candy.

"Neither do I, but that guy most definitely deserved it; that guy had it coming" Candy said grinning a bit.

"But still I slapped him, oh my goodness I slapped him I haven't slapped anyone not even my little sister. I'm such a horrible person" I wail and I felt something cool against my cheek.

"Cool it drama queen" she said as she held a canned coca cola to my cheek.

"But-"

"I said cool it" she said with a sigh and then went to the closet on her side of the room.

"What are you doing?" I ask/scream to her.

"Getting my sweet escape stuff" she yelled back.

"Your what?" I ask confused.

"The stuff I use when I need to kick back" she said coming over with a bag slung over her shoulder. "Complete with chick flicks, spa stuff, and candy of course" she said grinning. "Once we do at least an hour and a half of a sweet escape you'll be as good as new I guarantee you" she said holding up The Jerk Theory in her hand.

**Continue Onward?**

**Save game here…**

* * *

**Cosmic:** the chapters I write will most likely be shorter than usual… I apologize for the inconvenience


	11. Chapter 9

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

So it's been a long long long time since all that drama has been, around a month I'd say and let me tell you this, this school is not what at all what I thought it was. I-It's terrifying as soon as we had gotten are regular classes out of the way we all began to cook, bake, whatever you do to make something taste sweet has been a living hell. Nearly a quarter of the first year class have been expelled because their cooking is second class good. Someone also told me only 13% of students graduate from this school.

I'm just barely passing my classes while the others in my dorm always get the top scores. There's only one month left until the bet I made with Brick is done and I'm more worried about actually getting pass the semester exam. But who says I'm ready to give up especially when I need to show that guy the right way to treat a girl.

There's also one more tiny thing that's super important, the elites. The elites are made up of ten chairs who each specialize in one specific area and are the best. Brick is the tenth chair, as well as Dexter, Natsuki, and Candy.

"Momoko, hey anyone home?" Candy said snapping her fingers in front of my eyes.

"What?" I ask coming back to reality.

Candy gave me a look and then sighed, "This is exactly why your just barely passing your classes."

"Sorry" I say giving a nervous laugh.

"Listen here Momoko I'm going to make sure that you'll join the elite" Candy said putting her arm around me.

"Candy" a voice said and we turned to see the guys Brick looked at me with a sneer and then turned to look at her, "you do realize you'll have to be a miracle to do that."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes and waved him off, "Hey, I most definetly can, need I bring up that one time I helped you-"

"Do it and you're as good as dead" he threatened her.

"I think she can do it" Natsuki said giving us both a genuine smile.

"I do as well, Momoko is a fast learner" Dexter said giving me specifically a smile, not that I was noticing though.

"Whatever" Brick said crossing his arms. "If you think you can why don't we put a bet on it" he said, "unless your scared."

Candy made a tsk sound, "Please like I'm scared of a pretty boy with a face of girl."

He then turned bright red and was about to say a comeback before the lights in the arena darkened. Brick gave her a look that said 'I'll deal with you later.'

"Welcome everyone to the cooking arena" a very pretty girl said into a mic and the crowd went off cheering and screaming. "Let's just get straight to the point shall we?" She said and grinned at the crowd. "Let's welcome the challenger Alecee Emelia " she announced and a small French girl came into view waving to the crowd.

"Now get ready for the fifth chair of the elites the chalengee Tanaka Tatsuki" the crowd roared at the sight of the older Japanese boy. "Ok you guys ready for today's special?" She asked winking at the crowd who screamed 'yes.' "Let's check out the board then" she said and an board electric board shined and said 'Creme Brulee.'

"Looks like Tanaka-kun has got this in the bag" Candy said her eyes not leaving the two as they began to cook.

I nodded slowly Alecee-san only challenged him to protect her pride when he commented on one of her dishes. His special dish was actually Creme Brûlée, but that was nothing, but a coincidence right?

"Times up" the announcer said and examined them both, "both look delicious, but let's see if they taste juat as good, send the dishes to the judges!" She shouted.

A few minutes they both finished the dishes, "And the winner is... Tanaka-kun!" She shouted and the crowd cheered once again.

The announcer passed the mic to Tanaka-kun who had a smirk on his face as he approached Alecee. "You know the deal we made" he said, "you are now expelled from Mount Blanc Academy."

**Time skip...**

I sighed as I walked with Candy a we both headed to the dorm's kitchen where she would begin her tutoring.

"Momoko Akatsutsumi" I hear a voice say from behind. I turned to see a girl from one of my classes, "I challenge you to a duel."

**Continue Onward?**

**Saving Game...**

* * *

**Cosmic:** So today I'm planning to update See me For me, A Chance of Fate, and Stop Tugging at my Heartstrings hopefully I'll be able to do it all sorry fo the lack of updates


	12. Chapter 10

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

I turn around to see a girl with red poofy hair done in two buns and her purple eyes seemed to sparkle. I look her over and give my head a tilt, "Who are you?"

She then anime fell and looked to me with a scowl on her face. "I'm Himeoko aka the sixth chair of the elite aka the princess of Creme" she said and then sparkles shimmered into the air as she laughed.

"Where'd the glitter come from?" I ask her and she glared at me.

"You shouldn't be worrying about where the glitter came from you should be wondering how you are goin to defeat the sixth chair of the elites aka the princess of Creme" she said glaring at me. She then pointed to me accusingly, "the penalty if you lose to me the sixth chair of the elite aka the princess of Creme is that you must leave Mount Blanc Academy!" She said and then those sparkles came out again.

I look to her in shock and then conceal it by giving her a dumb founded look, "Then if I win you tell me where the glitter came from."

"Will you forget about the glitter!?" She shouted at me and then turned a bit and pulled out a fan and softly fanned herself. "Just how do you put up with her Candy?"

Candy glared at her, "Easier than I deal with you" she said under her breath. "Why don't you just back off, Himeoko you know where she stands on the charts."

Himeoko shot her a glare, "Have you not seen how's she looks at my Bricky" she said and snapped her fan, "I will get rid of any girl who endangers our relationship."

"What relationship?" I pipe up.

"You didn't know? Fufufu" she laughed, "Bricky and I are to be married."

**Cosmic:** Short!


End file.
